Redemption
by Queenofhearts0490
Summary: (if I CANT fit the hole summary then look inside the story) Kagome is your average 16-year-old girl right… Wrong Kagome Higarashi isn’t your average 16-year-old girl. When Kagome was 5 she was kidnapped. Not long after she was found and returned to her


Redemption

Kagome is your average 16-year-old girl right… Wrong Kagome Higarashi isn't your average 16-year-old girl. When Kagome was 5 she was kidnapped. Not long after she was found and returned to her family unknown to them that something terrible was going to happen to her.

Ok I don't own anyone right now but if I do I'll tell you

(Blah) me talking to you

"Blah" them talking

'Blah' them thinking

**Bold** them doing something

_Action _ what's happening in a dream

_DREAM_

_"Kagome? Kagome?" Kagome's mother, Hanna, was calling for her daughter. "Come on Kagome your dad and brother are already at the table waiting!" It was dinnertime and it was Kagome and Souta's 5th birthdays and her daughter was nowhere in sight. "Hunny she's probably in her room. I'll go and get her." Kagome's father, Kenshin, told his wife. As Kenshin walked up to Kagome's room, which was on the 2nd story of the house, he called out "Kagome hun, time to eat lets get a move on."_

_As he opened the door he saw them, 4 masked people. The 1st two were both demons, one was a Tiger demon and the other was a Spider demon, the second two were humans. One of the humans had his daughter in his hands. "KAGOME!!!" was the last think Kenshin said before he charged the demons and humans. One of the humans pulled out a gun and shot Kenshin in the heart. "DADDY!!!" The little Kagome screamed before one of the demons hit her to make her black out._

_End dream_

It was 4:00 a.m. when Kagome woke startled from her dream. Over the years she had learned not to scream after each dream, but she would still bolt up crying. She could never sleep after that dream. It had been 11 years since the horrid incident. The men had taken her, she does not remember where to thou. Afterwards she had fount out that her mother took her and her twin brother, Souta, (Ok well I decided that Souta is going to be Kag's twin bro in this fic) into the bathroom, locked the door and called the police. When the police finally got there she was gone and her father had died of the gunshot wound.

She was found one week later unconscious in the woods. She had strange stripes of markings on the upper part of her right arm. She had one going down the side of her body from her upper chest to mid thy on each side of her body. She also had stripes of the same markings on her back shoulder blades.

"The same dream again," Kagome put her hands on her head as she got out of bed. "Might as well get ready." Whipping the tears off her face she walked to the bathroom. After taking her shower her clock said 5:30 a.m. Kagome decided to change out her tongue ring. She had a black tongue ring in and was going to change it to a blue and silver swirl one to match her lip ring. "What to wear today?" Kagome walked into her closet and pulled out a blue tank top and a silver semi-see threw one. The blue tank top had wide straps and was the same as the blue on her blue and silver tongue ring. The silver one was a spaghetti strapped semi-see threw tank top with a dark silver dragon on it. She grabbed a pair of black baggy pants that fit perfectly at the hips even thou they are meant for the waste. She grabbed her silver converse with blue laces and put them on.

Since she usually was up this early she would always start breakfast. "What to make today?" She looked at the desk to see it said 5:35 a.m. "Hehehe I'll go ask Souta what he want." She walked into Souta's room to find her 5foot 8inch brother asleep on his bed. He was only 3 minutes younger than Kagome so she referred to him as her little brother. **Tap Tap** "What do you want Kag?" Kag is what Souta, Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku called her. "What do you feel like eating this morning?" Souta sat up and looked at his sister whipping the sleep from his eyes, "um… Pancakes, toast, bacon and some French toast for mom. You know it's her favorite." Souta spoke as thou he had been awake for a while. Kagome giggled and messed up his messy hair even more. "Thanks Souta. Oh and its time to get up and start taking your shower." Reluctantly Souta got up and grabbed his towel to go get a shower.

Kagome headed down stairs to start and make breakfast when she found her mother in there already making the pancakes, toast, bacon, and French toast Souta had asked for. "Hey mom here I'll finish that up." Kagome grabbed the spatula from her mother's hands and finished cooking all the food setting it down on the table. "Happy Birthday Kagome, I'll take you and your brother to get your licenses after school." Hanna had a very distant look in her eyes as she stared at the seat her husband sat in the night Kagome was taken 11 years ago.

Kagome, Souta, and Hanna were all demons. Hanna was a dog demon and Kagome and Souta were half dog half fox demons. Their father had been a fox demon. He was a silver time fox so he had different traits than their mother who was a midnight dog demon. Kagome and Souta both had the black hair of a dog demon with Silver streaks of the fox both of them had deep midnight blue eyes with gold lining around the edges of their eyes. "Thanks mom" Kagome was about to go make sure Souta up when he started coming down the stairs. Souta was only 3 inches taller than Kagome (for the not so smart people that means Kagome's 5foot 5inches). Souta had his hair cut sort of short and messy. He was wearing a desert storm camo shirt with 'Ha you cant see me now leave me alone' on the front of it and baggy black pants and desert camo converse.

"Wow Souta I didn't have to wake you up again today. Happy Birthday lil bro." Souta went and sat in his seat and replied between mouthfuls of food, " Thanks Big sis," Kagome had walked up behind him and placed a black tongue ring and silver eyebrow ring and a blue lip ring. "Happy birthday I hope you like them" she looked down smiling at her brother's excitement as he quickly replaced his old gold ones with the new ones he had gotten from his sister. Souta quickly got up and rushed into his room where rustling could be heard. As he came down he had a black box in his hands. Kagome had sat down and was eating her food when he came from behind her hugging her and putting a box in her lap. "Well I couldn't go and not get you a gift too now could I?" Kag opened it to find a silver locket on a silver chain. Inside the locket was 2 pictures the first picture was of her father and mother and the other picture had Kag and her brother. Tears in her eyes Kaggy said "Oh my gosh Souta… thank you so much… there aren't words to describe how I feel." Souta just smiled and looked at his sister with loving eyes.

"Come on kids the bus is here. Its your last day riding it so hurry up." Hanna handed them their backpacks. When they got on their backpacks and watched them walk to the bus stop. Today was their first day back from fall break. They got on the bus to be met by their friends Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku. Sango and Kohaku were also twins (I'M MAKING THEM TWINS TOO SO DEAL WITH IT) and their birthdays were in 2 days.

"Hey Kohaku, Sango, Miroku." Kagome and Souta smiled to their friends as they came and sat down. Kagome and Sango sat next to each other while the boys all sat in the next row over talking. "So Angel…" (Angel is Kags nick name because of the markings on her back were angel wings would be) "How's it feel to be 16?" Kagome giggled at her friend's question, "You know I wont know till 12:15 p.m. right?" Now it was Sangos turn to laugh at her friend. "Ok ok I guess your right."

The girls didn't notice that 2 golden-eyed dog demons were staring at them during most of the conversation. "Oi, Kags look at the new boys," Sango was pointing to a pair of dog demons 3 seats a head. The 1st one was a tall silver haired, golden eyed full-breed with a black shirt, on it said 'If you close your eyes I disappear' on the front in blue writing, black pants and dark blue camo converse. The other one was a half-breed with dog-ears a top his head. His shirt was blood red that says 'This shirt used to be white' in white lettering, he also had black baggy pants with red stripes and black and red converse. The boys had lip rings, their tongues and the half-breed had his left eyebrow pierced and the full-breed had his right eyebrow pierced.

'Oh they're cute…' Kagome's eyes went to the full-breed who just caught her attention more. He had the facial markings of an Inu-Youki, two blue stripes on his face and a crescent moon also blue on his forehead. I myself only have a blue water drop on my forehead and 2 silver stripes on my cheeks. Souta has similar marks as mine but his colors are reversed. He reminds me of something from long long ago…'

Ok I hope ya'll liked this is my 2nd story and my 1st one was so bad I deleted it so please go easy and if ur gunna flame do so that I know who u r.

Vote for pairings:

Kagome/Inuyasha

Kagome/ Sesshomaru

Kagome/ Kohaku

Kagome/ Miroku

Sango/ Inuyasha

Sango/ Souta

Sango/ Miroku

Sango/ Sesshomaru


End file.
